Converter circuits for conversion of an input dc voltage to a higher or lower dc output voltage are well known. Such circuits may take the form of buck converter circuits, boost converter circuits, buck-boost converter circuits, flyback converter circuits, forward converter circuits and the like. The circuits are mounted in housings or as discretes applied to a printed circuit board or other substrates. It is preferred that they occupy as small as possible area on the support board.
These circuits commonly employ at least two field effect transistors (FETs) and an integrated circuit driver for turning the FETs on and off in a predetermined sequence. These FETs are normally mounted on a common conductive lead frame.
The FETs of the prior art are usually silicon based devices. Switch devices of the III-nitride family have been developed, (hereinafter GaN devices) and have also been employed as discrete devices in dc to dc converter  circuits. Two or more such discrete GaN devices can be integrated in a single monolithic GaN based chip.
It would be desirable to form a dc to dc converter in which a single die can be mounted on a lead frame, with or without the integrated drive circuit. Such an arrangement would be more easily assembled, produces a smaller part count for a full circuit containing the dc to dc converter, and would occupy less area on a printed circuit board receiving the assembly.